


As One Door Closes...

by Liadt



Category: Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: First Time, I wouldn't book at this hotel or maybe I would;p, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: The day before a bike show, Henry is angry with Guy and goes to have it out with him when something he never expected happens.





	As One Door Closes...

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before 'Find It, Fix It, Drive It' was broadcast and Guy started his own bike business, but it doesn't matter as this fic is 100% completely made up and not real life! So please don't sue!

Henry strode down the corridor with a hotel key card in his hand: he was a man on a mission. The key wasn’t for his room, it was to Guy’s. The receptionist was a biker and swayed by having TV’s Mr Motorbike as a guest had handed over the key. It was the night before the Super Colossal Mega Motorbike Show and as well as being a celebrity guest, Henry had a new custom built bike to show off. At least that had been the plan. Guy had been hit by a bout of fussiness and said the bike wasn’t ready. Henry disagreed; it looked fine to him. After sinking some pints at the bar, Henry decided to have it out with Guy. He couldn’t wait until the morning to find out if Guy had changed his mind and, besides, the new bike was mentioned in the program. Pulling out wasn’t an option, until Guy had made it one, though Henry, angrily. 

Henry came to Guy’s room and held the key next to the door, heard it click open and went in. Inside he heard the sound of a shower. Undeterred about disturbing Guy’s bathing arrangements, he charged into the bathroom.

“Right! I’m sick of you whinging about me taking things too quickly and not finishing off properly, this time you’re going toooo...” Henry had ripped back the shower curtain and it wasn’t Guy showering, it was Simon. 

“Oh, Christ!” said Henry, swiftly retreating back to the bedroom and shutting the bathroom door. He hovered in the room, unsure what to do, apologising would be the right thing, perhaps he should retreat further, say, back to the bar to add some shots to the pints he’d drunk and apologise by text tomorrow. He wanted to forget the embarrassment he’d caused.

Before Henry could flee from the room, Si came out, with a towel wrapped around his middle. Henry swallowed. Why couldn’t have Si put on a dressing gown or used a giant towel? Si standing in front of him bare-chested, slightly damp, with the steam rising off him was sending messages to Henry’s groin he didn’t want. Henry fixed his eyes on Si’s face and thought of passion killers, like a sideboard with a severe case of woodworm. He didn’t want to jepodise his friendship with Si. If Si wanted to be more than friends he would move have made a move by now. A little voice in the back of his head added he hadn’t made a move either and he wasn’t the shy type. 

“Sorry mate, I didn’t know you were in here. I must have got the wrong floor or something. I thought you were Guy,” explained Henry.

“Spend a lot of time jumping into the shower with him?” said Simon.

Henry grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Er, no, I was cross with him and I wanted to have it out with him about a bike.”

“Sounds like Guy should be the one who is annoyed. Poor Guy, putting up with you finishing too fast.” Si grinned at Henry.

“Aha, ha, ha, yeah.” Henry was still embarrassed. A thought occurred to him. “What are you doing in this hotel anyway.”

“I thought I’d come to the show and surprise you, looks like you’ve beaten me to the surprise. Are you all right, you have a funny expression on your face?”

Henry’s libido crushing thoughts had moved on to unsalvageable ship’s wheels. “It’s just… shouldn’t you put some clothes on? That towel’s barely decent.”

“Don’t you like what you see?”

“Are you joking?” Henry hoped he hadn’t given his feelings away. His cheeks felt like he could fry a full English on them.

“Tell me I’m perfectly formed and I’ll go and get dressed.”

“I can’t say that! You’re hideously malformed!”

Si smirked. “I knew you fancied me.” 

“Wasn’t the marriage proposal a giveaway?” Henry relaxed: this was the kind of banter they did in front of the camera and if Si wasn’t upset, no apologies would be needed. “This is like a silly piece for the telly. I’m glad you’re not disturbed by me barging in.”

Si went up to Henry. “’Course not, because for once I get you to myself. I don’t think this is like being filmed because I’d like to kiss you and Channel Four only want to see us upcycling.” Henry parted his lips slightly in shock, and forgot woodworm when Si slide his tongue in. Si’s towel dropped to the floor when he put his arms around Henry. The kiss was passionate, but finished sooner than Si expected when Henry put a hand on his chest and pushed him gently back.

“I thought you were enjoying it,” said Si. 

“I can’t help noticing I’m wearing more clothes than you; it’s more fun when everyone has their clothes off.”

“I can fix that.” Si reached for Henry's belt buckle and gave him a look that made him go weak at the knees. Suddenly, bikes didn't seem very important...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a summary thrown up by the Unconventional Courtship generator.
> 
> Rhona Nelson's 'Getting It!':  
>  _Zora Anderson has a secret that could ruin her; her boyfriend refuses to sleep with her! At first she thought it was kind of sweet but that got old fast. Desperate for a little action, Zora decides to spice up an upcoming conference and sets a seductive trap, one her boyfriend won't be able to refuse. Only, it's not her boyfriend's bed she ends up in.._
> 
> _Tate Hatcher can't believe it when a strange woman surprises him in the shower and starts to berate him for not seeing to her sexual needs..._


End file.
